EP-A 130 731 discloses the reaction of organopolysiloxane having Si-bonded hydrogen with beta(allyloxy)ethyl methacrylate in the presence of a hydrosilylation catalyst. This gives organopolysiloxanes containing meth-acryloxy groups. Organopolysiloxanes containing acryloxy groups are not obtainable selectively by an analogous reaction because the hydrosilylation occurs on both the acryl and allyl radicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,077 describes the reaction of silanes and organopolysiloxane having Si-bonded hydrogen with alkynyloxy(meth)acrylates in the presence of a hydrosilylation catalyst, where at most one (meth)acryl group is added per Si atom.
DD-A 298 404 describes a process for preparing siloxanylalkenediyl bis(meth)acrylates. An organopolysiloxane containing Si-bonded hydrogen is reacted with an equimolar amount of but-2-yne 1,4-dimethacrylate in the presence of a hydrosilylation catalyst. This reaction uses toxic organic monomers such as but-2-yne 1,4-dimethacrylate and but-2-yne-1,4-diol from which the dimethacrylate is obtained by reaction with methacrylic acid. As a result of the use of equimolar amounts, the SiH group in the organopolysiloxane adds onto both the alkyne and the acrylate group of but-2-yne 1,4dimethacrylate. The relatively nonpolar silicone oils are not readily miscible with commercial photoinitiators.
DE-A 44 43 749 describes a process for preparing alkoxylated siloxanylalkenediyl bis(meth)acrylates in which the siloxanylalkenediyl bis-.omega.-hydroxypolyoxyalkyls are esterified with methyl acrylate in the presence of tin catalysts. Since the esterification occurs on the polymers, the esterification is not complete and the organosilicon compounds are thermally stressed for a relatively long period of time which leads to partial polymerization of the acrylate groups.